A Genuine Kind of Love
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Arjun Maharaj was only known as the 'Son of the Beloved Ambassador of India', and was seen as a tool to many eligible young woman to power and wealth. But all he wanted was someone with her own aspirations who loved him for him. He knew he found it in Michelle Baxter. Problem is, she's tired of being set up on dates, and only wants to be left alone to focus on her major. Oh boy.


_**Hey guys! I know I'm supposed to update 'The Reader' and such, but in honor of APH RarePair Week, I decided to finally upload this lovely work right here. I had a lot of issues concerning school and my personal life, but now I'm getting back on the horse. I plan on starting small, like this writing this little piece right here. You gotta start somewhere. You gotta crawl before you walk. So here is my first IndSey story, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I certainly had a lot of fun starting this. And I have this, for the most part, planned out, so it shouldn't take me that long to update this. However, I'm looking for a job, so I'm hoping that I get one this summer. I really want to get some money for next semester, and I want to get Super Smash Bros 4. Anyways, here's my latest Hetalia fanfic. Read, review, and enjoy!**_

Being the son of the national Ambassador of India was bittersweet for Arjun Rajiv Maharaj more or less. While he very much enjoyed the life he had, which was better than most in India, it did not help certain areas of his life. He was known throughout the country as the Ambassador's son, it seemed he was starting to follow in his father's footsteps, being as loved by his fellow citizens as much as his father was. He was becoming a rising star in the political scene. He was only 20 years old, very young in comparison to the other prospective politicians, but he was respected, admired, and loved by many. But the problem was, he had very few good friends he could trust and count on, and could never find someone who didn't know him because of his father's political status. And it didn't help that many Indian girls were usually 'encouraged' by their mothers to marry a rich and powerful man, so it was no surprise they were throwing themselves at him. And his mother was more or less the same. But, she wanted him to be with a young woman who also had money and power, and one in particular. There was a fellow politician who had a daughter that wasn't as wealthy or powerful as Arjun's father, and was around Arjun's age. If the two of them had gotten married as Arjun's mother wanted them to do so badly, both families would benefit greatly from the marriage, politically, economically, and socially.

But that was not what Arjun wanted.

What did he wanted was to find a young woman who made him happy. A woman who didn't want him because of the fame and the riches that came along with it. A woman who would didn't know from the big screen, or by any public appearances he made on popular shows in India. He could never find the woman he dreamed of in India. He wanted someone with her own aspirations and goals. Goals that weren't based on him, but on her own wishes and dreams. A woman who wanted to make her own way, and not depend on his wealth and fame to get there. He could never find her as long as he stayed in India. Not here, where he was so well known for his fame, talents, and fortune. No. He would have to venture somewhere else to meet the woman of his dreams. And he already had a good idea where exactly he could find her.

Which brought the ambassador's son to where he was today in their kitchen as he and his parents were eating dinner, having a friendly discussion about his decision he made.

"I decided to go to college in America, majoring in physics." Arjun told his parents, taking a few small bites. His parents immediately stopped eating, and looked up at their son. They, like most Indians, had assumed he would fall into his father's footsteps. He was very much qualified for it, but Arjun was more of a science person, especially in Physics. He loved Physics, and always wanted to be a Physician when he was older. "I applied to several, and I have been accepted to a few of them." He said cheerfully, smiling nervously at his parents. Before his father could say a word, his mother cut him off.

"Absolutely not!" His mother screamed instantly, slamming her fork onto the table. She was beyond furious that her son, at the height of his father's career, wanted to leave India to get an education. "What's wrong with getting an education here? Why must you go to some foreign land to get the same great education you can get here?!" His mother asked angrily to her son. His mother never wanted her son to go too far from her sight. He was a celebrity, and had an appearance to uphold.

"Because there's no way I can get an education here!" Arjun argued. "I'm known throughout India. My face is planted on a billboard every 10 miles. I'm shown on every television throughout the country! I would never be able to get any work done if everyone knows who I am. If I'm going to get an education, I'm going to have to go abroad to a country where people have no idea who I am."

"Arjun is right. The boy will never get the chance to get the education he missed out on if he stays here." His father agreed. His father, bless him, was usually the understanding one. His father wanted nothing more, but for his son to be happy. He supported every decision he made. He had known from the start that his son wanted to pick up his education again, and he was more than happy to let him. His mother...was another story.

"How will that look if the 'Son of the Beloved Ambassador' goes to a school not in India?!" His mother questioned him. "Especially when there's much more opportunities to find a bride! There are tons of girls who would throw themselves at the thought of having you as a husband!" Arjun groaned once he had heard the word' bride' escape her lips. Once she started talking about marriage and having a daughter in law, it would never end.

"Arjun will find a bride whenever he's ready. If he finds her here, then he does. If he doesn't, it's not the end of the world." His father interjected. "There's no rush. He's young. Let him enjoy his life the way he wants to. If he wants to continue where he left off in his education in another country, then let him. He isn't going to be known as the 'Ambassador's son' forever. He needs something to fall back on. And I believe it's a great idea." Arjun breathed a huge sigh of relief. Hopefully, his mother would agree with his father and let him go. He didn't want to do this behind her back.

"Of course it is! I want a daughter-in-law, and beautiful grandchildren!" His mother screamed. "There are women all over India who want nothing more to be your bride, and you want to go across the sea?! What will you get there that you can't get here?!" She glanced at her husband, wanting his support.

"Someone who isn't after for me for the price tag!" Arjun screamed back at his mother. "I want a woman who has her own dreams and goals! Aspirations, a personality, and someone who doesn't know for me as a celebrity, but for a person! I can't have the same type of marriage you and papa have with some girl who treats me like I'm a god!"

"Alright. Enough with the arguing." Arjun's father cut in calmly. He looked at both parties before beginning. "Why don't we compromise? Arjun will go and continue his education, and when he is done, he will get married. Does that sit well for both of you?" He said as a pregnant pause emerged through the table. The duo looked at the mediator, then back at each other. Arjun broke the silence by sighing and agreeing.

"Fine. I can agree to that." He said before looking up at his mother, who did the same thing. Arjun's father nodded, and continued eating his dinner, the rest of the meal being eaten with a much calmer atmosphere. Arjun mentally sighed in relief. He was so glad that his parents agreed (well somewhat in his mother's case) about his decision to go back into school, and finish his education. The private tutoring he had received wasn't going to satisfy him forever, and he always wanted to go to college to get the experience he saw in the American movies. And what better place to go for that college experience than America? The land of opportunity itself?

* * *

"Again Michelle?!"

"What's your problem now? I went out with him like I said I would, Eliza!"

"You threw your soda at him before walking away!"

"He deserved it!"

"Girls, please. We're in a restaurant." A calm voice came in between the two yelling voices. It was another day with the trio of best friends in the restaurant. Eliza, her full name being Elizaveta Héderváry, was currently arguing with her best friend, Michelle Baxter (known as Chelle to them) while their friend in the middle, Emma Maes, was trying to keep the peace between the two of them. The three of them had been best friends since the first grade, and despite being in college, they always made plans to meet up every once in a semester during breaks. The reason for the argument was the same as the arguments before since they started college. Elizaveta had decided to get Michelle a boyfriend. She believed that her friend needed to get out there, and try to make a connection with a man. Michelle, wanting to get her friend off of her back, agreed to the latest 'blind date'. It was alright for the most part, until he started bothering some guy he knew who was on a date with another young man. Fed up, she threw her glass of soda at him, and left.

"I don't understand what was wrong with him! He was athletic, and handsome!" Elizaveta argued, running a hand through her long, curly, brown hair.

"And rude, conceited, arrogant, and sexist! Honestly Eliza! Where do you find these guys? How do you have friends like that, and have a boyfriend like Roderich?" Michelle asked in disbelief as she took a sip of her soda. Elizaveta shrugged and turned to the third caballera in their group. "What about you Emma? Do you know if any of Antonio's friends you can set her up with?"

"No more blind dates." Michelle told her friends sternly. "No more matchmaking! I am content with my single life. I know how happy you guys are with Roderich and Antonio, but I am fine. I can focus more on my college career. I can get the grades I need without any distractions." She assured her friends sweetly.

"But you can't just focus on school alone! You gotta have a social life! Friends! A boyfriend!" Elizaveta argued to her best friend.

"Alright enough." Emma finally spoke up, getting in the middle of the argument. "I understand both parts of the argument. Michelle has a point. She wants to focus on her studies, and that's not a bad thing. But Eliza has a point as well. College is supposed to be the best four years of your life. Don't waste them Michelle. Go out and try new things, and meet new people." Emma gently encouraged her friend. "You don't have to find 'the one' like Eliza is telling you. But you should at least give whoever wants to date you a chance." She smiled softly at her friend, who smiled back.

"Thank you so much Emma." Michelle said, hugging her best friend of Belgian descent. "You always have the most sound advice out of the three of us." She replied, causing Elizaveta to cross her arms and roll her eyes. Once she pulled away, she picked up her glass of soda. "This calls for a toast." She said, her friends following suit.

"To whatever comes our way when we head back from break!" Michelle said with much excitement, her best friends repeating with the same amount of excitement as they tapped their glasses against one another.

Little did both parties knew what exactly they were getting into.

_**And that was Prologue of the story. Before I finish, I want to say a few things. **_

_**The first thing I wanna bring up is the name I chose for India. His full name is Arjun Rajiv Maharaj. The first name, Arjun, means bright, white, and clear according to several sources. The name is based on Arjuna, a mythological archer and warrior who is the main hero of the work '**__**Mahabharata', one of the two major Sanskrit epics of ancient India. Rajiv means 'blue lotus' according to Hindu texts. The last name Maharaj means 'great king'. It was derived from a title denoting an accomplished practitioner (a master) of a particular skill or craft (for example singing, drumming, dancing, cooking, etc.) or a religious guru according to several sources. The signifcance on the last name shows which ethnic group he is a part of. Maharaj is a last name that is used by the Marathi People in the Maharashtra region and state of western India. Since it's canon that he's extraordinarily skilled with Mathematics, why not go with Physics?**_

_****__**Secondly, Seychelles' name. In 'The Most Unusual Way' it was Angelique Michelle Baxter. This time, it's Michelle Angelique. The latter has started to grow on me, and I decided to stick with that, putting Angelique as a middle name rather than the first. And her major is Aquatic Biology, which definitely fit for her since she's surrounded by sea, and loves the creatures on her islands. I couldn't think of any other major that would work perfectly with her character.**_

_****__**Thirdly, I had made him first be a prince, then a Bollywood actor, until I came with the finished product of being an Ambassador's son. It all works out since the clan he's a part of, the Marathas, are mostly in government jobs. This story is somewhat based on 'The Prince & Me', which was a pretty good film for the most part. And it would make a lot of sense to travel to America for a college education. I met a few kids that did exactly that. **_

_****__**Now that I cleared that up, chapter two will be up in a matter of a week or so. Thanks for waiting so long, and see you guys soon!**_


End file.
